


Parole Epilogue: Day of the Dead

by GloriaMundi



Series: Parole [5]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: C17, Double Drabble, Gen, Historical, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-01
Updated: 2006-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaMundi/pseuds/GloriaMundi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreaming and dying on All Soul's Eve</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parole Epilogue: Day of the Dead

All his past life is there in the flickering flames. Ships, storms, the screams of dying men -- worse, men who cannot die. Women, too: Tia Dalma with her black smile and her all-seeing eyes. Elizabeth, young and old and sea-changed.

She's coming towards him across the room now, smiling. The firelight softens everything, brings gold back to her hair. Bright-eyed and spring-stepped, she's as she was when first he courted her, long ago and far away. There's a rosy flush in her cheeks; her teeth are white and even. Or is that memory? Is she changed again?

* * *

Wind's roaring round the eaves of Swanscombe, and rain taps against the windows. It's hard to feel alone here, though James is downstairs dreaming by the fire: he'd come if she called.

She doesn't call. The shadows in the corners assume familiar shapes, and the room is suddenly crowded. Why do they always all come at once? Here's her father, all perplexed. Here's her Will, fond and exasperated, making a courtly bow. And there, there's Barbossa with his twinkling leer, raising his hand to beckon her onward. It's not time to go yet. One man's not here tonight: Jack Sparrow is still alive.


End file.
